


Keep It Secret

by Aredhel_M



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 关于斯卡曼德兄弟的血咒、守护神和第一个吻。





	Keep It Secret

**_They tried to keep it secret._ **

****

01

她在落地窗前等了很久。

时间是看不见的魔法，随着翻动的书页簌簌流走。纽特回来的时候夕阳已经西沉。

莉塔斜倚在窗前淡淡看他一眼，“你终于来了。泡泡糖都没味道了。”

纽特局促地笑了一下，像是要道歉，最后只是说，“忒休斯从霍格莫德回来，给我们带了糖。”

于是莉塔跳了起来，把那块已经嚼得没有味道了的泡泡糖吹得鼓胀。随后，啪的一声，那淡蓝色的软胶糖果变成了一只蓝冠山雀，啁啾着在空中打了几个转，被莉塔一掌摁到硬皮书的封面，形成一个淡蓝色火漆样的图纹。

“我从没见过这种颜色的山雀。”纽特接过那硬皮书评论道。莉塔回头在自己的书包里翻找着什么，随后她抽出一卷羊皮纸炫耀似的抖开，那卷羊皮纸比他们俩的身高还要长，匍匐在地上，上面全是五颜六色的泡泡糖印章。

“我都快集齐了。”莉塔扬着下巴笑道。

纽特从长袍口袋里摸出了一个布袋，“忒休斯给你的。”

莉塔打开一看，是一袋没见过口味的泡泡糖。她挑了挑眉说：“你在你哥面前也是这么直呼其名的吗？”

纽特眨了眨眼，“不……只是偶尔……如果这个学校有不止一家叫斯卡曼德就好了。我是说，我曾经想保守这个秘密，如果你也有一个出众的哥哥而自己却平平无奇的话。”

莉塔拆了一块糖放到嘴里嚼，最近她发现除了魔法生物，纽特谈论他哥哥的时候话也会多一些。

她笑了笑，指着柜子里那些瓶瓶罐罐和窗边摆着的绿色植物，“你已经有足够多的秘密需要保守了。我觉得你挺特别，远比‘平平无奇’强上许多。”

他们错过了晚饭，一边走回各自的公共休息室一边分吃各种糖果和巧克力。纽特把莉塔送到斯莱特林的地窖前，踌躇了一会儿说，“你知道了，我其实并不是很擅长保守秘密。”

莉塔吹了个粉色的大泡泡，那东西变成了一只小眼睛火蜥蜴。

“没关系，我会帮你的。”

 

02

纽特在忒休斯面前从来藏不住秘密。

“你要等到什么时候？”

忒休斯不知何时出现在他身后，纽特手心里攥着的霍格莫德申请表都被汗水沁湿，在忒休斯手中绽出暗色的玫瑰。

他讶异地看了他一眼，“我以为你在房间里。”

忒休斯从身后拎出一只神色委屈的嗅嗅，那嗅嗅抱着忒休斯的金怀表不放手。“我在找我的怀表，找到了这里。”他指指嗅嗅的小口袋说道：“妈妈新买的项链也被他搜刮走了。”

纽特把申请表和羽毛笔往忒休斯怀里一塞，小心翼翼地接过那只嗅嗅，紧张地辩解道：“他不坏，忒休斯，他只是喜欢亮晶晶的东西而已。”纽特瞪了嗅嗅两眼，嗅嗅不情不愿地递上怀表，然后在口袋里摸出了那条项链。

纽特拎着嗅嗅的后颈，蹬蹬蹬跑下楼，安顿好嗅嗅之后，忒休斯仍在房门口等他。父母出门旅行，这个圣诞只有忒休斯在家，于是纽特不得不找他哥哥签字。

“你什么时候开始学会守规矩了？”忒休斯头也不抬地问道。

纽特心里一惊，“我什么时候不守规矩了。”

忒休斯闷笑一声，“我知道你的那只月光兽很聪明，还能幻影移形，但我没想到你去了霍格莫德这么多次还没被发现。”

纽特盯着自己的指尖，思索着是再挣扎一会儿还是破罐子破摔。

忒休斯总会知道的。他对这个突然冒出的想法感到丧气，于是扭过头去说：“我……也没去很多次，就只是去看看她而已。”

“那是一条龙，纽特。不是能带着你满世界幻影移形的无害月光兽。”

龙也能带着我满世界飞。他想到。

“我又没有养。”

“你很想养。”

他仍不看他，壁炉里跳动的火光映在忒休斯过于苍白的脸上，纽特福至心灵，换了个话题——“你最近很忙吗？都有黑眼圈了。”

他伸手碰了碰忒休斯眼下青灰的颜色，皮肤温热，纽特却觉得那温度犹如炽火，他被那过高的温度烫的一顿，若无其事地收回了手。

忒休斯的羽毛笔僵在那里，笔尖积聚的墨水在羊皮纸上点出一个巨大的圆点，溢出的墨渍顺着毛糙的纹路往四周扩散。

他们小心翼翼地收敛各自的心跳声，并不敢哪怕仅仅交换一个单薄的眼神，就如普通兄弟常做的那样。直到壁炉里的火焰啃噬烧焦的木柴发出一连串噼啪炸裂的声响，忒休斯才颤抖着回过神来，纽特已经跑不见了。

 

自那之后纽特总是有意无意地避开忒休斯，他从不深究原因，或许在心里接受了母亲的自我安慰，哪对兄弟在成长过程中不闹别扭？

那是1910年的圣诞，忒休斯到后来只记得冰凉颤抖的指尖和壁炉里噼啪作响的火焰，还有过快的心跳和被墨渍弄脏的签名纸。

在那之前他也许还能心安理得。

忒休斯碰了碰眼下那寸灼热的皮肤，他觉得心里有什么东西破土而出。

 

03

他和寻常男孩并没有什么两样，可寻常男孩都不是他弟弟。

血缘真是奇诡的纽带，把两人命运相连，在出生时就已经写好了羁绊。他探索着兄弟关系的可能，犹如蒙着眼在悬崖边缘漫步，又如手持火炬逆风而行。

“母亲，什么是诅咒？”

“诅咒是黑魔法的分支，是令他人不幸的预言。”

不，这不对。他站在熟睡的纽特床边，随着那缓慢的呼吸声坠入深渊。他在房间里站了很久，直到天光微亮。他拉上窗帘，室内又陷入一片漆黑。

最终他偷走一个吻。

是谁在他心底种下欲望的种子？

母亲，诅咒是鲜红色的，是血脉相连。

 

04

莉塔来的时候，他们正站在落地窗下接吻。

她听见门廊上风铃叮铃作响，两个褐色的卷毛脑袋满面通红地凑在一起。纽特连耳朵尖都红透了，忒休斯皱着眉，神情痛苦。

她不感到奇怪。

她甚至不比知道纽特在孵化龙蛋时更奇怪。她轻而易举地接受了他们相爱的事实，并感到理所当然。

她往影子里躲了躲，那只受伤的渡鸦在树枝和软垫铺成的巢穴里扑腾着翅膀。来人脚步很轻，她回头一看正是邓布利多。

莉塔想也没想两步冲上前攥住邓布利多衣袍的一角就幻影移形。

她下意识地带他到了湖心小岛，她的幻影移形还很不熟练，见教授并没有缺胳膊少腿，长舒一口气。

邓布利多挑挑眉，并不打算开口。他在等她解释。

他绝对是个天生的读心者，莉塔并不敢看那双眼，暗色的秘密会溶解在海洋里，她觉得自己被无声地审问，被那双眼温柔地解剖。

停下来。

她猛地抬头看他，低声说道：“纽特要保守的秘密太多了。”

“所以？”邓布利多笑了，打量着他们罕有人迹的秘密基地。湖心木上栖息着几只护树罗锅，听见有人说话都悄悄地探出脑袋，小心翼翼地打量着他们。

“我愿意接受惩罚。”

年轻的教授似乎被逗笑了，“惩罚你？以什么罪名？为朋友保守秘密？”

她看到那双眼睛在笑，心里仍忐忑。她总觉得邓布利多的温柔下藏着一片心碎的海洋，她不敢涉足，她觉得任何胆敢探究海洋深处秘密的人都会在那片悲伤中溺死。

“我不知道，教授。如果你不惩罚我，离开这里后你也要保守秘密。”

邓布利多擅长保守秘密。即使那秘密是心照不宣的公开。他为这个保守秘密的想法感到愉悦，并说：“我已经有很多秘密了，不差这一个。如果你现在回去的话，还能赶上麦格教授的变形课。”

 

05

战争会改变一个人。

那是忒休斯离开的第四个年头，纽特在东线战场上每天提心吊胆。那段时间他常做梦，梦里忒休斯寄来的信件如雪花一样纷纷扬扬，从天空飘落，他拾起一张，上面赫然印着他哥哥的讣告。

失去联系的第三个月，纽特风尘仆仆地赶到法国霍恩河畔。不远处战壕连成山脉，全是士兵的尸体。他被突如其来的苍凉和恐惧击倒，几乎忘了自己会魔法的事实，扑通一下匍匐跪地发了疯似的一个个查看那些冰冷僵硬尸体的脸。

日升日落大概经历了两三个轮回，那些苍白空洞的脸庞成了他日后崩溃噩梦里的沉重枷锁。他仍怀有一丝希望，梅林在上，亲爱的上帝，奥丁宙斯雅典娜——随便什么神明，他祈求他们的庇佑，如果你们真的存在的话，二十多年来他头一次奢望神迹的降临。

纽特颤抖着掏出魔杖，他从没觉得一个简单的探测咒语这么艰难。他浑浑噩噩地跟着那道蓝光走去，那点光芒悬在半空停下了，纽特仍由着惯性向前，被脚下的什么东西绊了一下。

他低头一看。

“忒休斯……”

他赶忙施了几个治愈术，忒休斯微微动了动干裂的嘴唇，纽特说：“对不起。”

“什么？”忒休斯哑着嗓子问道。

“是我的错。我不该老躲着你，可我那时害怕见你，我不知道为什么，我以前明明那么喜欢你，可我害怕见你，忒休斯……”

忒休斯闭了闭眼，那几个基础治愈术对他并没有作用。他并没有想到人类的军队会找到法师，那是个狠毒的黑魔法，中了诅咒的人无法再生血液，一旦流尽全身鲜血，他的生命便立刻终结。

他并不害怕，只觉得遗憾。

昏迷之前他在想1910年的圣诞，古老的城堡里只有他们两个人，那个落荒而逃的背影和黑暗中偷来的一个吻。

他从不祈求神明的降临，他做的最多的，是恳求黑暗的庇佑。而现在，这点遗憾也没有了，纽特在他身边，那1910年破碎的残影在时间回溯的河流里被他重新打捞，拼凑，他终于明白，是他在自己心底种下一粒名为欲望的种子。

“你不敢看我，不敢见我，总是躲着我，你不知道原因，我来告诉你。”

忒休斯说得很慢，嘴巴里凝结的血块被热气搅碎，几个音节听起来十分模糊。带着点咬牙切齿的决绝，像一场缓慢的凌迟。

纽特知道应该到此为止，他不应该继续说下去，年少时那个吻是个魔法失灵的错误。或许他应该立即离去，这些话，这些硝烟和腐败让他几乎难以承受——可他哥哥就在这里，灰头土脸、遍体鳞伤地被掩盖在战壕里。忒休斯就在这里。

他掏出手帕轻轻拭去忒休斯唇边的血痕。

忒休斯抬起眼看他。

那眼神让他心碎。好像他很多年前的午后，他坐在霍格沃茨西塔楼的落地窗前，看着漫天云朵变幻如流矢。忒休斯什么话也没有说，温柔地、绝望地吻了他。

那个吻最终在记忆里化为灰烬。

忒休斯动了动喉结，声音低沉而沙哑，“因为你爱我。”

纽特咬住嘴唇，重重地眨了两下眼。两滴泪水落在忒休斯的脸颊上，滑过颧骨，留下一抹水痕。

他猛地摇头，忒休斯伤得很重，已经没有力气替纽特抹掉眼泪。他只是笑，头重新低下去，喃喃道：“为什么我会知道？因为我爱你。”

 

06

莉塔从古灵阁下班后，发现忒休斯在街对面等她。

“我不知道你还抽烟。”莉塔接过那支燃了一半的纸烟吸了一口，“薄荷。你疯了。”

忒休斯讨厌薄荷，莉塔比任何人都清楚这一点。他到他们家吃饭的时候，那些加了薄荷叶的菜式他一样没碰。可纽特喜欢。那些薄荷味的泡泡糖最后全都到了纽特的口袋里。

忒休斯没有作声，他盯着天边阴沉的云朵看了半晌说道：“要变天了。”

莉塔叹了一口气，“还没抓到？”

忒休斯摇摇头，“我们甚至不知道他逃到了哪里。”

“有小道消息说格林德沃去了美国。”

忒休斯嗤笑一声，“在魔法部，小道消息比《预言家日报》可靠不了多少。”

“那我知道的消息并不比你多。”

“纽特在哪？”忒休斯终于不再寒暄，单刀直入。

莉塔很想笑。

“你们两个到底怎么回事。”

“我们有……”

“复杂的兄弟关系，我知道。”莉塔好笑地打断他，“纽特也是这么说的，看来你们一致对外统一了口供。”

“我担心他在美国会碰见危险的人。毕竟邓布利多就喜欢利用他的心软。”他恶狠狠地碾了几下燃尽的烟蒂，仿佛那是罪无可赦的黑魔王或是让他弟弟以身涉险的黑魔法防御术教授。

邓布利多是个会保守秘密的好人。莉塔暗想道。

“所以，那个吻是你主动的？”

“什么？”忒休斯猛地回过神来。

莉塔暧昧地笑了笑，并不说话。她看见忒休斯以肉眼可见的速度红了耳根，小声说道：“那时候我要上战场了，从霍格莫德偷偷跑过来。我知道这是不被允许的。

我知道。可我没有办法。”

 

07

纽特在美国丢了两次箱子，每次都急得要命。雅各布大概知道因为他宝贝那些珍稀魔法生物，可奎妮悄悄读了他的心。

纽特在想一个盛满红色液体的细长玻璃瓶。

“装满血液的瓶子？”她问道。

“抱歉，可是请你别再读我了。”纽特把肉块切成条状，眼神快速地扫过书桌前挂满试管刷和阁中晶石的一小面墙壁。奎妮捕捉到了这个眼神，同时也看到了悬在墙上的那只玻璃瓶。普普通通用来盛化学溶液的小号细颈瓶，并没有什么特别之处，如果里面装的不是血液——纽特仍在想那个玻璃瓶，奎妮对此有些内疚，可好奇心驱使她读完了全部。

“我的老天。”她低声说道。

那是忒休斯和纽特缔结的血咒。

 

08

他们共有许多秘密。

比如说一些来自深夜的低喘和意乱情迷，比如说他们缔结的那个血咒。纽特几乎是一眼就明白了格林德沃胸前吊坠的含义，正如他和忒修斯血脉相融。

“是诅咒。”他难耐地呜咽道，泪水朦胧里映照出忒休斯锐利的轮廓。月光在那锋利而俊美的脸廓边缘镀上一层银光，让他整个人看起来像是沐浴在神圣的光辉里。

“不，是命定。”忒修斯眼神炽热，几乎要将他灼伤。

如何拥抱太阳？在那之前，他曾不顾一切地逃离，直到终无退路。

 

“我希望你慎重考虑，纽特，这个咒语让你的性命不再只属于你自己。”战壕里，忒休斯第一次认真地，以全新的目光重新审视着自己的弟弟，他已经这样高，这样坚定，深爱着他，并情愿用自己的性命挽回他的。

“我决定了。”纽特从口袋杂七杂八的细小物件里翻出一个玻璃瓶，叼住木塞说道：“如果那个诅咒会让你最终血液流尽无法存活，没有关系，你有我。我们可以缔结一个血咒，让我的血液变成你的。”

忒休斯没想过这个咒语还能这么用，他有些哑然，“你知道人们通常在什么样的情况下才会缔结血咒。”

纽特跪在忒休斯面前，轻轻捧住他的脸，吻了他。

“我知道。”

忒休斯回抱住他，加深了这个吻。他的舌尖泛着血腥味，咬破了纽特的嘴唇。

他们饮下彼此的鲜血，纽特手中的玻璃瓶泛起一阵血光，那些晦暗涌动的记忆透过相连而后相融的血脉传给对方——

“我爱你，哥哥。因此我的一切都为你所有。”

 

09

最后，他们从不同时在别人面前使用守护神咒。

忒修斯足够强大，通常情况下只用他一人就能力挽狂澜。只是在纽特为魔法部工作后，有人神秘兮兮地去问莉塔，“守护神能遗传吗？那对斯卡曼德兄弟好像都是猎犬。”

莉塔瞥了他一眼答道：“那是巴吉度猎犬*。”

“你是什么时候跟我一样的？”纽特窝在忒休斯怀里，看他皱着眉头审阅下面报上来的财务预算。

“我记得你以前不是猎犬。”他补充道。

忒休斯甩开那些恼人的文书，在纽特额头吻了吻。

“我都快要忘了这件事。”忒休斯说道，但一瞬间他想起来了。

“是1910年的圣诞节，我偷走了你的第一个吻之后。”

 

END

2018/12/3

 

 

*小雀斑采访。他测出来的守护神是巴吉度猎犬。

 


End file.
